doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorami
Dorami ( Dorami) (born on December 2, 2114) is the younger sister of Doraemon. She is yellow and has a large red bow instead of ears. She happens to be about 2 years younger than Doraemon. Strangely enough, they are siblings due to the fact that they drank from the same oil can. She lives in 22nd-century Tokyo with Sewashi. She sometimes visits Nobita with a time machine when Doraemon is "off-duty" or to help Doraemon with something. She likes Melon Bread and is afraid of cockroaches, according to the 1989 short film Mini-Dora SOS!!, although she shows no apparent fear of cockroaches in the last panel of the manga story Urashima Candy. She is also shown to be a more advanced robot than Doraemon (Dorami is able to produce 10,000 horse power, in comparison to Doraemon's 129.3). Different from her malfunctioned brother, she's the smartest student during her school time, and has better skills in using gadgets. She also has her own spin-off manga. Her boyfriend is Dora the Kid, one of the members of The Doraemons. Her signature color is cobalt yellow or sometimes, she becomes red. Appearance Dorami is cobalt yellow in color and has ears resembling a large red bow (although the 4koma from The Doraemon Special seems to suggest that the bow is just for decoration) and her tail is shaped like a flower. Dorami has gone through a large face change since her appearance, and had slight alterations since then (i.e.: she has a pink nose and pinkish cheeks in the 2005 anime). Her body is similar to Doraemon's except that her 4D pocket has red crossed stripes on it and her eyes are similar to Shizuka's but has visible eyelashes (three on each eye). She has black eyes and most of her face and stomach is white. She wears a blue collar with a golden bell, very similar to Doraemon's. Dorami originally has replacement ears to be installed, but had them not to be installed and are replaced with a bow as an alternative to keep Doraemon from feeling too sad of the loss of his ears, so that he does not feel alone without ears. Personality Dorami is a responsible, kind and sensible robot. She is in many ways the opposite of Doraemon, with the possibility that she had taken better care of Nobita than him. Dorami has a dislike for dirtiness and is a 'neat freak' and has a fear of cockroaches similar to Doraemon's fear of mice and is known to care for Nobita when Doraemon's not there. She can be described as a sweet, friendly and cute robot cat. However, she can have a temper sometimes or when needlessly provoked as in the movie Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, she was mistaken for a puffer fish by Haribo, and this made her angry. She helps people whenever they are in trouble and is kind to weak or helpless animals and is very polite, and Nobita's mom was once charmed by her sweet nature. It is stated that the reason of Dorami's sweet personality is because of consuming the clean oil. In contrast of Doraemon's more direct personality as a result of drinking the waste. Relationships Doraemon Due to the fact that they drank from the same oil can, Dorami's ears were detached. This makes Doraemon very worried about her. But Dorami's creator give her a ribbon, Doraemon complimented her and Dorami happily called him Onii-chan (older brother in Japanese). Dorami is sometimes critical of Doraemon's way of scolding and assisting Nobita in becoming better and succeeding in life, feeling that he should be more tough with Nobita by giving a square potion that made him more strict, but only ended up backfiring. Whenever Doraemon is too scared to get his annual checkup back in the 22nd century, Dorami would get tough with him and drag him all the way from the present in order to do as such. Nobita Nobi She helps Nobita in the absence of Doraemon and tries to make him a better person. However, unlike Doraemon, Dorami is much more helpful and compassionate to Nobita to the point of consoling him. When Dorami temporarily replaced Doraemon, she noticed how miserable Nobita is without her brother around. So she decided to let Doraemon come back to Nobita while she returned to Sewashi in the the 22nd century. Shizuka Minamoto She was ready to help Shizuka as shown in some episodes. They have a close relationship each other due to they are females Trivia *She shares the mutual fear with Tamako Nobi, cockroaches, but it is portrayed to be more serious in the episode Goodbye, Nobita! Doraemon, Goes Back To The Future. *She is usually sensible and always knows what to do, unlike Doraemon. *Her love interest is Dora the Kid. *She has an orange Anywhere Door and a Small Light that is shaped like a flower. *Dorami never appeared in the 1973 anime. This is probably because her first appearance was in March 1973(a month before the show began aired), when the show was already in production. **However, she appears on the opening/ending theme song's record cover, likely meaning that she may have intended to appear in the second season had the show not been canceled. *In the Hindi, Tamil and Bengali versions, her name is Doremi, although she was referred to as 'Dorami' in some of the early Hindi episodes. She is also named Dorēmi (Doraemi in some occasion) in the Thai version to go with the Thai version's pronunciation of Doraemon as Dorēmon (The "Ra" and "e" mixed up to "Re"). Unlike Doraemon whose pronunciation had been changed to be closer to the Japanese Version in the recent dub, Dorami retains hers. *She has her own theme song in the spin-off manga and series, titled Hello! Dorami-chan. *Her gadgets are usually depicted to appear as more "girly", like her pink take-copter and flowery Anywhere Door. *Dorami was created after a girl reader of Shogakukan, from Nara Prefecture, who sent the idea of creating "Dorami-chan". The idea was approved. Dorami first appeared in the March 1973 issue, but was depicted as Doraemon's "girlfriend" rather than his sister. Also, her design was different. Dorami debuted formally in April 1973, now as Doraemon's sister, for some reasons. *She was going to appear in Go To The Doctor, Doraemon! and The Galaxy Grand Prix, (2014-2015 English Dub) but was cut out due to time constraints. Reference Navigation it:Dorami ja:ドラミ th:โดเรมี่ vi:Dorami zh:哆啦美 tl:Dorami id:Dorami Category:22nd Century Category:Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Female Robot Category:Good Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:Short movie Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Doraemons Characters